


Yours (or something romantic)

by hopelessly_me



Category: Marvel
Genre: Bartender Clint, Bucky gets surprises, Clint finds a kitten, Clint plays guitar, Fluff, Long Distance Relationship, M/M, Non-powered AU, Student Bucky, boombox, homesick Bucky, sending letters
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-15
Updated: 2020-08-15
Packaged: 2021-03-05 22:33:31
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,930
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25912909
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/hopelessly_me/pseuds/hopelessly_me
Summary: Bucky moved to California three years ago to attend college on a full ride scholarship. Unfortunately, home sickness was starting to take root and he is beginning to have doubts that he made the right decision. Luckily, Clint enjoys finding silly, goofy ways to cheer his boyfriend up even if they are nearly three thousand miles apart.
Relationships: James "Bucky" Barnes/Clint Barton
Comments: 23
Kudos: 82
Collections: Kisses Bingo, Winterhawk Bingo Round Two





	Yours (or something romantic)

**Author's Note:**

> For my Bingo Squares:  
> Winterhawk Bingo free space  
> Kisses Bingo G5 (wiping away tears)  
> Enjoy! =)

Bucky sighed when he got back to his apartment, tossing his keys to the end table next to the door as he shuffled through his mail. It had been a long enough day between all his classes, and having to do homework. His head was aching and he felt like he either needed a good cry or to sleep for the next twenty hours. He felt woefully behind the eight ball, and he was barely keeping his head above water here.

All Bucky really wanted to do was call it quits and move back home. He had been given a full ride scholarship to the University of California- Berkeley for engineering and he was into his third year. It was something Bucky was good at- he loved to know how things worked, he loved math, and the classes had been going well. In fact, he had a professor already state that he could help get Bucky into a good graduate program as long as he maintained his grades.

But after two years, Bucky was beginning to get home sick. He missed Brooklyn, he missed all the sights and smells. California was nice, don’t get him wrong, but it wasn’t home. It wasn’t his favorite accent, or his favorite food. He missed the weather even, which he never thought he would.

Bucky missed Clint. One of the things he had to leave behind for schooling was his boyfriend and while they were making it work, it was hard. He missed waking up to him, seeing him every day. He would be willing to sell his soul in order to wake up pressed against Clint right now, have him all sleep warm and peppering Bucky’s face and shoulders with small kisses as he mumbled incoherently, trying to wake up before coffee. And  _ coffee _ \- Bucky missed the constant smell of coffee. Six years in and Bucky would kill to be back in that shitty bar they had met in, the floor always a weird sort of sticky, as long as that meant he would be right there with Clint.

Bucky stopped at a piece of mail, his heart tightening and his eyes widening. He tossed the rest of the mail down and sat on the couch, setting his backpack off to the side. Bucky could recognize that handwriting anywhere; he didn’t even need to look at anything but his own name. Bucky stared at Clint’s handwriting before he opened the envelope.

_ Hey there Bucky bear, _

_ I know this isn’t our traditional means of communication but I figured you might enjoy this. You’re kind of a sucker for romantic gestures and whats more romantic than waiting days for snail mail? Nothing. Well okay, things but whatever. _

_ I know we talk all the time, but I also know you don’t tell me everything. Which is fine.Your life is yours. But I also talk with Steve which means I get the other half of the picture. And hun I know this sucks but you can do it. You can last these next two years, and after that you can move home, or somewhere, anywhere you want. Think of how amazing it’s going to be, having that fancy degree under your belt and everyone vying for your attention. It’s a dangerous combination even- not sure it’s legal. Sexy and smart? It’s an unfair advantage, babe. _

_ As for here, New York misses you. It’s kinda dull without you here. I still go out with everyone and all of that, but going out sucks without my favorite dancing buddy. That and it’s way less fun being hit on when you aren’t there to get all jealous about it.  _

_ I do have a confession to make though, so brace yourself. It’s a big one. You are going to hate me for it. But I kinda found a kitten outside and it was cold and wet and I couldn’t just leave it out there. I know we agreed on no pets because if I couldn’t get a dog, then you weren’t going to get a cat. But I think you won this round, babe. The damn thing is adorable and the devil’s spawn all at the same time. Pretty sure it thinks my hair is food. _

_ I haven’t named it yet. I just call it an asshole most of the time. I’ll send you a text with a picture, maybe you can name it. Least I can do since I got us a cat while you’re gone. It’s about twelve weeks old, a female. Just don’t pick something I am going to be embarrassed by when I have to take it back to the vet, alright? No sweetums or fluffy or whatever. Serious names only, babe. _

_ Another thing. I am going to go out on a limb and guess Steve had a thing for Natasha? Like have you heard anything? Because he makes eyes. There are eyes, Bucky. Its so weird. One of these days I’m going to tell him to draw her like one of those French girls just to see him go full on red. _

_ Okay, so this wasn’t that romantic. But really- sexting works with texts, and I’m not sure it’s sexy in letters. And I’m definitely not using lipstick to seal this with a kiss. So I guess I’ll draw you a picture of a dick and try again next time. _

_ I love you, Bucky. Keep doing amazing things, and I’ll be here waiting for when it’s all done. _

_ Yours (or something romantic =P ), _

_ Clint _

Bucky read the letter twice, wiping his face off from the tears as he smiled down. He rolled his eyes when he saw Clint’s crude drawing and set the letter down before he grabbed his phone. He sniffled and scanned until he finally landed on Clint’s name.

“ _ Hey there, honey bunny, _ ” Clint greeted cheerfully.

“Did you really find a cat?” Bucky asked.

“ _ Awww, did someone get my letter? _ ” Clint asked, cooing. 

Bucky’s phone made a chiming sound and he looked at the facetime button and clicked it on. Bucky clicked it after he wiped his eyes and smiled more, laughing. Clint was sitting on the worn out couch, wearing a tank top and his hair an absolute disaster. Perched on his shoulder and chewing on his hair was a white fluff ball of a thing, it’s tiny paws coming up to swat Clint whenever he moved his head.

“.... holy shit, that thing is adorable,” Bucky breathed. “Where did you find it?”

“ _ Near Steve’s _ ,” Clint answered. He closed one eye when the kitten started licking his cheek. “ _ It was making all sorts of a fuss. And I thought- screw it, Bucky deserves another cuddle buddy. Oi! Not the nose! _ ” Clint scolded, tapping the kitten on it’s nose after it bit his nose. The kitten reached out to wrap it’s paws around Clint’s hand, gnawing at his finger. Clint squinted his eyes before he sighed. “ _ The damn this is rude as hell. Thought about naming it Tony or Sam _ .”

Bucky laughed and laid down, holding his phone above him. Clint gave him a sympathetic smile. “ _ I made you cry, didn’t I? _ ”

“The letter was a nice touch to things,” Bucky admitted. “I’ll have to send you one back.”

“ _ Send nudes _ !”

“No.”

“ _ But babe! _ ” Clint whined.

“Not a chance in hell,” Bucky laughed. “That was a nice dick pic though.” Clint blinked several times before he grinned. “The hairs really added something to it.”

“ _ Only the best for you _ ,” Clint answered. “ _ Hey, I know it’s hard, this whole long distance thing. But Bucky- you are doing amazing out there. You were just saying about an internship opportunity, grad school and everything. You have got everything in a row. I am so proud of you for this.” _

Bucky could see Clint becoming emotional on the other side of the phone, though he was trying to hide it all behind a smile. Bucky afforded him a weak smile. “I know. I just… I miss you. I miss everyone.”

“ _ Two more years. Four semesters _ ,” Clint reminded him. “ _ And we will see each other on your breaks, or when I can afford to make it that way. _ ”

“I can pay-”

“ _ Negative. Save your money, _ ” Clint insisted, just like he always did. “ _ I have to go. My shift starts soon. But babe- I love you. Alright? Always. We’ll make it through this, I swear. _ ”

Bucky nodded and rubbed his face with his free hand. “Be safe, okay? I love you too. And the cat's name is Alpine.”

Clint smiled brightly. “ _ I will ask about that later. Or! Send it in a letter. Yeah, send it in the letter. Love you. _ ”

Clint was gone far too soon and Bucky felt a hole in his heart already in his absence. He sighed and set his phone down on his chest and covered his eyes with his arm. Less than four full semesters left to go.

“Hey, you got a package and I signed for it,” Bucky’s neighbor said, wiggling it.

“Hey America, thanks,” Bucky said, taking it off her hands. “How's the semester going?”

“It’s a drag,” America answered with a groan. “But winter break is right around the corner. I mean, that means exams are too, but I don’t even care. I need a break. Are you going back to New York?”

Bucky’s smile dropped. “Not this time. I haven’t broke the news to my boyfriend yet. I just- there’s things I need to do out this way to get ahead. I want to go back but-”

“I’m sure he’ll understand,” America said. “Hey, Kate and I are having some friends over for Christmas. You are more than welcome to come. It’s basically a potluck.”

“I’ll let you know for sure,” Bucky said with a smile. “Thanks again.”

America nodded and turned, closing the door. If Bucky was remembering correctly, America was going to college to be a physical therapist, as was her girlfriend, Kate. They were both extremely nice, both a little on the sarcastic side. Bucky couldn’t help but to smile, knowing Clint would love them. Bucky got inside the apartment and locked his door before he saw Clint’s handwriting on the package.

“Oh God, what now?” Bucky asked, laughing. It didn’t feel heavy at all. Bucky got a box cutter out and opened the package and looked at the disc. “The hell?” he asked. On the case it said  _ DVD- play me when you get lonely _ . Bucky snorted and walked over to his laptop and put the disc in and let it load up.

Clint was on the screen, grinning like an idiot, holding one a guitar. “ _ Hey babe. As you can see, I have decided on my next romantic gesture. Steve has very graciously decided he would video this for me so I can send it to you all old fashion like. That and he’ll laugh at me less than Natasha would. Anyway- I really hope your ears don’t bleed when you hear this but I made good on one of my promises. I’m learning guitar! I have to admit, it’s somehow just as sexy as piano. Remember that one night when we- _ ”

“ _ Clint, I’m standing right here _ ,” Steve said pleadingly behind the screen.

Clint got that mischievous glint in his eyes. “ _ Yeah. Alright. Anyway. This one's for you babe. I love you.” _

The moment the words “I thought love was only true in fairy tales”, Bucky was dying of laughter. Clint messed up the chords a few times, pulling a face each time before he would laugh as he sang. His face was bright and animated, just like always, but there was something more self-deprecating in his smile that made Bucky’s heart melt, just like it had six years ago when they met at that stupid bar party. Bucky touched the screen and bit his lip, watching Clint until the end.

“ _ Okay, so I’m pretty sure I should be in a band _ ,” Clint joked before he took a deep breath. “ _ I love you, babe. A little over three semesters to go. You are doing so good, and you are so close.”  _ He set the guitar down and blew him a kiss _. “I’ll talk to you soon. Love you with all my heart… or something romantic.” _

Bucky sighed and took the disc out of his computer, putting it away carefully. He closed down his laptop and looked at the ceiling. There were times like this where Bucky wasn’t exactly sure why Clint stuck around, dealt with Bucky’s shit, but he sure as hell was glad Clint did. Bucky didn’t know he could love someone as much as he loved Clint, his stomach swooping and his heart fluttering at every chance it could. He thought after six years maybe things would calm down a bit, but somehow he was still stuck feeling like he had from their first date.

All that happiness bubbling up inside of Bucky died when he remembered he needed to call Clint, break the news to him that he wouldn’t be able to come home for winter break, and his heart sank again. It was a good thing that he couldn’t come back, he was going to be given an opportunity and he had to take it, but he still hated himself for it. Bucky didn’t want to waste anymore time, needing to rip the bandaid off if nothing else but for his benefit. He called Clint and tried to steady his nerves. 

“ _ Hey gorgeous _ ,” Clint answered, sounding exhausted.

“Hey- you alright?” Bucky asked, frowning.

“ _ Yeah, yeah, was just taking a nap,” _ Clint answered. “ _ Did you get the DVD? _ ”

“I did,” Bucky said, pulling his leg up, picking at the bottom of his jeans. “You are such an idiot and I love you.” Clint chuckled on the other end of the phone. “I have some bad news though. I’m not going to be able to come home this winter break.”

“ _ Oh. _ ” Bucky closed his eyes. It was one of the few times that Clint said anything that sounded remotely upset. “ _ Honey, it’s alright. I hope you are staying in town for something good though _ .”

“Yeah, it’s not a bad thing,” Bucky answered. “Might land me an early internship, which would be good. Get that experience under my belt and everything.” Bucky looked down at his jeans and held back the tears. “I was really looking forward to coming home but I think I have to stay and do this.”

“ _ You would be stupid not to, _ ” Clint answered. “ _ Christmas kinda won’t be the same without you, but maybe we can facetime all day or something. We’ll find a way to make it work. We always do. _ ”

Bucky nodded and looked outside as it started to rain, just like it had threatened to do all day. “How's work going for you?”

“ _ It’s bartending, babe. It’s filled with drunks hitting on me. But good tips so I can’t complain, _ ” Clint answered. “ _ Oh, I did get to break up a girl fight. That was great. I’m happy I’m tall or else I would have taken tequila to the eyes. _ ”

Bucky smiled more and relaxed finally. “What’s Alpine doing?”

“ _ Being a fuckin’ terror _ ,” Clint said with a groan. “ _ She’s been going after my pants all day. And if not pants, then my feet. And if not my feet then she’s getting into something. She’s crazy, Buck. She’s lucky she is cute. She did that arch up and bounce on her paws thing at me today. Her tail was twice it’s normal size. _ ” Bucky started to laugh. “ _ However… I do love having something in this apartment with me. Even if she likes to give me a warning claw to the throat half the time. _ ”

“You would pick a hellion,” Bucky mused. Clint laughed on the other side of the phone, breathy and light. “Clint?”

“ _ Hm? _ ”

“You would tell me if this wasn’t working, right?” Bucky asked.

“ _ Don’t do that to yourself, hun _ ,” Clint scolded. “ _ I am fine with this. This isn’t forever. This is just a small bump in the road for us. If we can get through four years like this, think of what else we can get through, y’know? _ ”

“I know,” Bucky sighed. “This semester has just been hard on me, I guess. And I don’t want you to think you have to be happy with this. Or that you can’t tell me if this is upsetting you. I just- I just want you to be happy, I guess.”

“ _ Do you think I’d send you letters and a DVD if I wasn’t happy? _ ” Clint asked. “ _ Look, this is a hard semester, and next semester isn’t going to be any easier. But we’ll make it work. I’ll try to fly out for your spring break, how’s that?” _

“I’d like that,” Bucky admitted. “You can meet my neighbors. America and Kate. You’ll love them. It’ll be good having you here. I might have to do some homework but we can… we can at least be together.”

“ _ Then we’ll make that a plan _ ,” Clint said, and Bucky could practically hear the smile on his face. “ _ Hey, I better get going. I got one of those stupid painting classes with Steve and Natasha. I am telling you, Bucky… something is up. They are both being awkward as fuck now. It’s almost nauseating.”  _

“Tell everyone I said hi?” Bucky requested.

“ _ Always. By the way. You should have another package but this one should have fit in your mailbox. You should probably check that _ ,” Clint said. “ _ Love you, babe _ .”

Bucky was on his feet in an instant. He raced down the stairs and got into his mailbox. There was a small package in there, even though it did take up the entire space. Bucky climbed the stairs and went back into the apartment. He opened the package and his hands froze for a moment before they dug into the bag. There was a small purple bear instead, an arrow sloppily stitched onto its foot. Bucky pulled it up and he closed his eyes. It  _ smelled _ like Clint. Bucky hugged it close to his chest for a minute before he got his phone out and snapped a photo, sending it to Clint.

Bucky knew he never had to question if he found that right person, because he was pretty sure there was never going to be anyone that could ever come close to Clint.

Bucky was working on his last term paper, his hair piled up on top of his head. He was double checking his sources, making sure his reference page was in APA format. He grabbed a book near him and flipped it open, looking at the front and back until he found the information he was looking for and double checked the spelling and date.

He told himself that if he could just get this done, everything else was cake. He wasn’t nervous about next week’s exams, he was pretty sure there was one he could completely bomb and he would still have a high B in the course. But this paper held so much weight in his one class that he was nervous about this.

Just when Bucky thought he was going to tear his hair out, a song came on from outside. He wanted to scream, maybe even cry, because that was not the kind of distraction he wanted. Then he noticed the lyrics and he held his breath before he turned and looked out the window. He stood up and his heart leapt into his throat and he took off down the stairs, not bothering with shoes.

Clint was standing outside, holding a boombox with a grin. Bucky reached him just as Clint set the boombox down and jumped, Clint catching him with a laugh and stumbling backwards as Bucky wrapped his legs around his trunk as his hands held his face, holding him steady for a kiss. Clint wrapped his arms around Bucky, holding him up and deepening the kiss once he caught his balance.

“How?” Bucky asked, his voice catching as he looked at Clint’s face. He missed seeing him this close, tracing the path between his freckles that led to a scar near his left ear. 

“Because I am definitely not the type of boyfriend to hear how upset my boyfriend is without coming up with a plan,” Clint answered. Bucky unwrapped himself from Clint, touching back down on the ground. Clint held his face, his thumbs wiping away the tears as they fell. “Surprise.”

“With goddamn Bruno Mars,” Bucky said, trying to act mad about it.

“Was it ever not going to be Bruno Mars?” Clint asked with a light laugh, his eyes watering. “I believe this is the exact song I serenaded you with.”

“Is  _ that _ what you are calling it?” Bucky asked, sniffling and laughing.

“Hey, it worked,” Clint replied cheerfully.

“Turn that music off!” someone shouted from up above.

“Hey! I’m being romantic here, pal!” Clint called back, grinning ear from ear although he did lean down and turn the music down. “Or at least doing some sort of romantic bullshit,” he said only loud enough for Bucky to hear. He came back up and met Bucky halfway into another kiss, pulling him close.

“You drove all the way out here?” Bucky asked, spotting Clint’s beat up blue truck. “Wait, that thing actually made it all the way out here?”

“I know, it’s a miracle.” Clint’s hands settled into Bucky’s. “I probably should have called first, but you sounded so upset last week that I… I did something stupid.” Bucky frowned a little. Clint’s lips started to pull up in a hesitant smile. “I found a job here. Just a few blocks away.”

Bucky’s eyes widened and he tried to pull his hands away from Clint. “Clint, you can’t,” he said.

“Kinda did,” Clint answered.

“I can’t ask you to-”

“Already did,” Clint said. Bucky stared at him, afraid to take a breath, afraid of this being a dream. “I don’t need to have a license here, and the bar owner was impressed with my resume. Just one word from you, and I can be moved in within an hour. Probably less. I don’t really own a lot.”

“But our apartment in Brooklyn,” Bucky said. “Your apartment. You love that place. Clint, I can’t ask you to give everything up. I won’t.”

“You aren’t asking me for anything, sweetheart,” Clint said gently. “I am asking you if I can move in here. I am subletting my apartment to Tony and Rhodes. Cleared it with my landlord. They want to renew it, so I can keep it under our names until we can go back. But Bucky… I can’t stay there knowing you are miserable here. I can bartend anywhere.”

“Are you serious?” Bucky asked. “This isn’t some impulsive decision and you’ll be ready to go back in a week or two?”

“I brought Alpine if you want to meet her,” Clint said, tipping his head towards the truck. “Can I move in here with you?” he asked softly.

Bucky observed Clint. Clint looked nervous, trying to hide it behind that smile that would never stop melting Bucky’s heart. Bucky sighed and leaned up, his lips gently pressed against Clint’s. Clint sank a little into it and Bucky smiled.

“You have an hour to move in,” Bucky said. “Can I go meet our fur child now?”

“Fur child? You mean feral child? Demonic hellion of a child?” Clint asked. He took Bucky’s hand and gave it a firm squeeze. “I’ll let you take our asshole child while I grab my things.”

“Deal.”


End file.
